Addicted
by x.prisms.x
Summary: Ponyboy has an embarrassing day at school but it gets him thinking about where the gang is going to get in life... Considering what each one was 'addicted' to. Ponyboy and Two-Bit friendship one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

First story so please no hate :) I will gladly take constructive criticism or advice!

I don't own The Outsiders.

Let's be honest, everyone is addicted to something in some way, shape, or form. For Darry, its raising Soda and I for our parent's sake. For Two-bit, its beer. For Steve, its cars. For Johnny, probably Dallas and vice versa with Dallas. For Soda, it's his ability to attract girls? Or maybe it's horses. Honestly, Soda is so high on the life he's got he's probably addicted to everything. For me, however, that's a different story.

I only first started thinking about this topic in school last week when my teacher had us write a two page in my class paper on something we didn't think we could live without. Naturally, I wrote about books. I later realized that it was not the tuffest topic to write about because our papers were read to the class and everyone else wrote about weed, beer, drag races, and other topics of the same liking. If you weren't able to tell yet, this class is mainly a bunch of hoods. So yeah, I got some weird looks. And to make matters worse, Two-bit was in that class. Don't ask me how an eighteen-year-old ends up in a freshmen class, I have no idea. Either way, I was sure to hear some dry jokes about it was he came over later tonight. But what's new.

However, it got me thinking, everyone has something in their life that they can't live without. Something they're addicted to. It made sense to say I was addicted to books because that's basically my life and in my opinion, not necessarily a bad thing to be addicted to. It did make me worry about the gang though. My hobby of reading was going to get me somewhere. But where was Two-bits drinking going to get him? I could see how Steve could get somewhere with his ability and way with cars but he had no motivation to get into the world. Dallas will probably end up dead or with a life sentence and I don't even know how much more of life that Johnny can handle. We all get the bad breaks. But then again, it's all we've ever known.

But now I was back in the safety of my home and away from the humiliation of school and what had happened in class. I heard the door open and I assumed it was Soda or Darry coming home from work.

"Heyyyy PONYBOY!"

Well, I definitely jinxed myself, I thought, as I head Two-bits voice echo through the house. I got up to go find him before he tore down the house looking for me. I was just rounding the corner when I heard a giant "thud" from the floor. I picked up my pace, wondering who decided to kerplunk himself onto the floor. As I suspected, it was Two-bit, looking up at me with a stupid grin.

"I have fallen," he began "and I can't get up."

I rolled my eyes saying "Yeah that's very original, congratulations. Only a million other people in this universe have ever used that line."

"Oh come on, give me a break." He winded.

Looking at him I couldn't help but wonder how an eighteen-year-old could act so much like a two-year-old. Beyond me.

"Hey Two-bit," I began "would you say you're addicted to anything?"

"Nope!" He said joyfully. "Just beer, blonds, Micky Mouse, smoking, this d-"

He went on and on and I stopped listening. This guy really has a problem, I thought. He'll be lucky if he makes it into his thirties.

"You know kid," he stated, snapping me back into reality "with your reading addiction, you'll be lucky if you even made it into your thirties.

:)


	2. Chapter 2

First story so please no hate :) I will gladly take constructive criticism or advice! Also, any ideas about where this story should go would be great.

I don't own The Outsiders.

"Hey Pony, we're going to Bucks tonight, you wanna come?"

It was the last class before lunch and apparently, I wasn't the only one who couldn't focus. It was math and we were supposed to be learning about something but even our teacher looked pissed to be here so not much was getting accomplished. Our teacher had just written a word problem on the blackboard and we were supposed to write down the answer. The question was 'If Sara has 9 squared doughnuts, how many does she have?' I had written down diabetes.

"Come on man, it will be fun."

I looked over to see Curly practically falling out of his desk in an attempt to talk to me. Sometimes I think he just asked me to do things like that to annoy me because he knows Darry will never allow me to anything.

"Nah man, sorry." I started, frantically trying to think of what to use of as an excuse. Glancing down at my paper I caught sight of the word problem written on my paper, an idea coming to mind.

"My friend Sara has diabetes," I said slowly, wondering if he would even fall for it.

"Ah, that sucks man, I hope she gets better soon." He turned back to his desk.

He is really such an idiot, I thought. I got lucky though because the teacher didn't call on me to write the answer on the board. He called on Curly. Well, this is going to be fun to watch.

I looked up to the board to see Curly drawing 9 square-shaped doughnuts on the board. As he started to dray sprinkles on the frosting, our teacher just rolled his eyes. He didn't even try to correct Curly; it was even clear to the teachers in our school that most of us greasers, including Curly, aren't going anywhere anyway.

The bell rang and I headed out into the hallway, planning to ditch the school building and head over to the DX to grab lunch. I met up with Two-bit at my locker and we started for the door. As we neared the schools front entrance, we heard some shouting and saw a group of students circled around.

"Now, this is my type of school." Two-bit stated as we pushed our way through the group to see who the fight was between. We watch for a bit, it was a pretty typical fight between a greater and a soc. We decided to beat it out of there when some teachers started to show up.

"Back door?" Two-bit asked me, as we tried to figure out a way to get out of the building since the front door was currently receiving some extra attention.

"Back door." I agreed.

We managed to make it through through the whole building to the other side of the school. I wasn't paying attention to what Two-bit had been saying so I didn't think twice when he opened the door for me and said, "ladies first." Only after I was already outside, did I understand why he was still standing there, laughing like an idiot. I just rolled my eyes and headed in the direction of the DX with Two-bit trailing behind.


End file.
